


Thirst

by CleverMessenger



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal, Dominance, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Light Bondage, Mild Gore, Multi, Out of Character, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Rough Sex, Sass, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Threesome, Tom Hardy is a whole ass snack, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom Symbiote (Marvel) Eats People, Venom and Eddie Fuck, self bondage?, thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverMessenger/pseuds/CleverMessenger
Summary: Maia Baros meets Eddie brock at a bar where he receives tips for crime. Eventually the two of them find out more and more about each other seeing both the good and bad. Oh yes, Venom and Eddie fuck.The thirst is real guys.





	1. Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write this for some time, so if you feel like it please give it a bookmark!

EDDIE  
“What love?” Eddie asked taking a sip from his lemonade. Venom always insists not drinking before a ride.  
LOOK AT HER, OVER THERE.  
“What about her Vee?” Eddie asked out loud as the woman in question giggled with her friends. The woman wore an elegant green halter top dress with a gold ring around her neck holding the fabric up. She caught his gaze held it looking like she’d a ghost, though she wasn’t scared and just kind of marveled at what she saw. Venom was peering over his boyfriend’s/host’s shoulder. She must have seen him. Eddies heart rate sped up, what if her friends had seen?  
“Ok Vee, time to go. I think she saw you.”  
AND? SHE IS NOT SCREAMING… YET  
“I mean she is really… wow. but Vee. I don’t want her telling her friends. Let’s go.” Eddie said under his breath. Venom mentally groaned as his host was being a pussy yet again. The pair left The Envoy, a bar where they got most of their crime tips. Eddie wasn’t thinking that he’d meet someone there, but downtown San Francisco was full of surprises. As they were getting onto their bike the woman from before almost floated towards them. By Eddie’s analysis, she was a ballet dancer, or a model with how beautiful her visage was. As he drank her in she quirked an eyebrow.  
“Who’s your friend?” She asked a hand placed upon her hip. She shifted her weight.  
“I’m not sure if you want to know. You look beautiful by the way.” Eddie said trying not to stutter. Venom cooled his nerves as she spoke again.  
“Thank you, you’d be surprised how often I get an ingenuous comment. You seem to mean it though.” She said smiling warmly. Eddie felt relieved, she seemed like she was intelligent, a hallmark for the women he pursued.  
SHE SMELLS EXCELLENT EDDIE. WE WANT HER.  
‘No, you can’t just eat someone you just met Vee!’ Eddie chided quickly.  
“Well I try to be as honest as possible, name’s Eddie Brock. What’s yours?” He asked avoiding her question about his ‘friend’.  
“It’s nice to meet you Eddie, you’re not so bad on the eyes yourself. My name is Maia Baros. Though I’m still curious as to what I saw back there. Perhaps I drank too much?” She pondered, she was very sober, not a touch of alcohol went past her lips. Even though it wouldn’t really matter if she drank any.  
“Well… if you’re really that curious meet me at the park tomorrow before dusk. Maybe we can get dinner afterwards if you’re not too scared.”  
“Why would I be scared Eddie Brock?” She asked with a smirk. Venom was exceedingly quiet as his host stumbled around for words. He was trying to get to know who she was through scent, it was tricky with her. She smelled good, but different.  
“Well, I,”  
DO NOT TELL HER OF US YET EDDIE Venom said warily, there wasn’t danger, but something held Venom back.  
“Have my own demons.” Eddie said grinning lopsided.  
“Don’t we all Eddie, you said the park tomorrow? Before dusk?” She confirmed. Hopefully she didn’t notice the lapse in his words.  
“Hahah, yeah. Well I’ll see you then? Do you have a ride home?”  
“Oh yeah, we’re good.” Maia said smiling. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows with a bit of a grin, the only person who referred to themselves as ‘we’ was him. Did she also have a symbiote?  
“Ok, good. See you tomorrow then.” Eddie said putting revving his bike’s engine. As soon as they were out of earshot Venom appeared again and spoke to Eddie.I THINK SHE IS HIDING SOMETHING EDDIE, YOU SAW SHE CALLED HERSELF WE.  
“You’re right Vee, unless she was talking about her friends, that’s kind of weird. I guess we’ll find out tomorrow right love?”  
YES EDDIE.


	2. Delectable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia is definitely who Venon suspects her to be, another symbiote host. A day after they met Venom and Eddie get intimate with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW~~~ Do enjoy.

Maia knew there was something different about the ruggedly handsome man sitting at the bar. He was sipping a lemonade? A man after her own heart, she’d never liked alcohol as her mother was constantly drinking. Thank God she didn’t inherit her addictive tendancies. She looked at the ditzy and most likely drunk women around her and pulled two aside.

“Hey, look at that gorgeous man over there. He’s cute isn’t he?” Maia goaded at the two. They nodded vigorously and the three giggled.

“You should go for him girl, God he’d probably ring you out.” The blond one luaghed. Maia chuckled at this, he probably could and most likely would one of these days. The man in question somehow heard them and turned to see the commotion. Maia squinted and saw a shiny black blob of mass sitting on his shoulder. She couldn’t tear her gaze away and the man stood and left in a seemingly hurried manner. He had been caught.~

‘That must be another symbiote, huh Aether?’ Maia asked her own symbiote.

 _From what you saw I’d say it’s Venom, the one I’ve been looking for._  Aether said with a calming tone.

“Then let’s go after him then shall we?” She said quietly leaving the scene.

 

He was nervous and definitely hiding something for sure. When he faltered Maia figured that it had to have been ‘Venom’ talking to his host. She played dumb and Aether’s prescience was masked. They eventually set a meeting time at the park. Normal women would have thought twice about meeting a guy before dusk in the park, but Maia was truly far from normal.

As soon as she knew Venom and Eddie were out of ear shot she hummed to herself as a sign. Ghost-like white tendrils oozed out from her dress as well as a head, much like Venom’s, but more delicate in comparison.

“What do you think Aether?” Maia asked her symbiote with a sultry smirk.

 _I think ‘Eddie’ is absolutely delectable, I’m glad you sensed him Maia._  Aether said grinning.

The symbiote dubbed Aether latched bonded with Maia after falling from Carlton Drake’s rocket in a desperate attempt to stay connected to Venom. They were both in the lower rings of Klyntar society after all Aether just hadn’t wanted to be left behind. Maia’s adjustment had been very fluid compared to Eddie’s. Maia had loved Aether from the very beginning and they both formed a deep connection almost instantly. Maia was a like Aether in a lot of ways, usually quiet and soft-spoken, her friends were her strength. Through Aether, she learned independence and self strength. They kept each other happy and often times wealthy. Maia was already an accomplished pick pocket and she grinned as she thumbed through Eddie Brock’s wallet. She took out three twenties and put the wallet in her bag.

 _He also is bonded with Venom, who I’ve missed dearly._  Aether said as Maia let Aether take over their form.

‘Then We shall have to re-unite the two of you.’ Maia let her slight jealousy be known as it overtook her thughts for a slight moment.

 _No symbiote or man will come between us heart._  Aether said catching on.

“Let’s go home for the night G.” Maia said smiling.

_Shall we take a bath? Watch James Bond?_

“Both of those ideas sound fantastic Aether~. Take us home.” She said smiling gently as Aether almost flew through the air towards their apartment.

_________________

The day went by way too fast for Eddie’s liking. He was nervous and Venom was getting tired of how sweaty he was getting.

WE NEED TO GO HOME AND SHOWER. I DO NOT THINK WOMEN OF THIS WORLD LIKE MATES WHO SMELL OF FEAR AND APPREHENSION.

Venom was right about that one. Eddie sighed.

“You’re right love.” Eddie said speeding home to their apartment.

 

When they got home Venom grabbed a towel from the rack for his host. They reached the bathroom and Eddie stripped bare. His symbiote appeared in front of him with a smug look on his face.

WE ARE WHAT THE HUMANS CALL HANDSOME EDDIE. Venom’s voice was laced with seduction.

YOU WANT ME DO YOU NOT?

“Yeah love, I think that word suits us. Good God do I want you. I always will.” Eddie said taking the symbiote’s head in his hands and kissing it. Venom chortled and kissed him right back. They stepped into the shower and Eddie broke their kiss to turn on the water. Eddie was never more in love with someone than he was with his symbiote.

WHAT ABOUT MAIA EDDIE? YOU THINK SHE IS WORTHY OF OUR SEX?

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Eddie said taking his hard cock in his hands. He wanted to focus on Venom for the time being. The attractive woman he met one night ago could wait. Should something come out of that meeting Venom would need to agree to anything they did, and Eddie was nervous about this, what if she was perfect for Eddie? Venom would be happy if Eddie was happy right?

“Need to relieve stress, Vee, help me.” Eddie muttered stroking himself. He built up a slow, yet strong pace. Venom read his thoughts on the matter and sighed. Of course he’d be content if his host was happy, he would learn to accept someone else into their relationship. Eddie felt his eyes close as he relished in his own pleasure. Venom couldn’t help but jump in and he pinned Eddie to the shower wall, sticky tendrils holding his legs in place spread so his cock could stand freely. Venom’s tendrils then felt around his host’s luscious ass. Eddie started panting as Venom wriggled a tendril into his ass feeling all of his most sensitive spots. He cried out from the added stimulation followed by a sensuous moan.

“Ven, so good.”

WE AIM TO PLEASE EDDIE YOU ARE MINE.

Venom said squeezing the base of Eddie’s cock. He let Venom take over as he squirmed against Venom’s restraints.

“Fuck, love. Venom you’re so good.” Eddie said sucking in air. He could feel himself getting close as Venom’s long tongue wrapped itself around Eddie’s throbbing cock.

“Ahh, yes just like that, fuck Ven.” Eddie said trying to thrust into Venom’s long tongue. Venom’s tongue went wild as it practically shot gunned Eddie’s cum. It shot out all over the shower curtain and Venom chuckled.

ARE YOU SATISFIED EDDIE?

The man in question sat with widened eyes as the tendril came out of his ass with a loud pop.

“You know I am love. You really are the best at that kind of thing.”

NOW LET US GO MEET MAIA. YOU ARE CLEAN ENOUGH.

Eddie laughed at this and nodded turning off the tap. He got out of the shower and toweled off throwing the towel in the laundry bin. Venom went into his closet and picked out a starch white dress shirt and black slacks. Most likely so Venom could cause some mischief if he so pleased.

_________________

The park was ambiently lit when the two met up with each other. Eddie noticed Maia sitting at a park bench and jogged over to her.

“Wow, you look way too handsome to be at the park this late.” She said smirking. She was in a jade green cashmere sweater with a pair of leggings and combat boots.

“You look really cute too.” Eddie said sitting down.

“Thank you Eddie.” Maia said blushing, up close again he really was attractive. His facial features being as rugged as they were, reminded Maia of her of someone she used to know.

 _When should I reveal myself?_  Aether thought out loud.

‘Not yet G, let me get it out of him frist.’ Maia thought back.

“So, being here mean you really want to know what you saw.” Eddie mused.

“I do, but its alright if you don’t want to tell me. We all have our secrets.” Maia said.

 _NO I want him to tell us Maia!_  Aether thought loudly.

“I’ll tell you, if this is going to work we all have to be ok with it.” Eddie said. As he did Black tendrils encapsulated him and soon enough Maia was sitting next to a six foot Venom.

YOU SMELL LIKE SOMEONE I KNOW MORSEL Venom said prodding her with a tendril. The woman laughed not fearing for her life at all.

 _Now may I Maia?_  Aether asked.

“You’re probably right, Aether wouldn’t let me forget.” Maia chuckled and gave her symbiote permission to take over. Quickly, Aether surrounded Maia and looked ecstatic to see Venom. The black symbiote’s eyes widened and he brought Aether as close to him as possible in a hug.

I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN AETHER. YOU HAVE CHANGED.

 _Well it would seem our hosts do change us. I have missed you dearly Venom._  Aether said with fondness.

WE WERE WARY WHEN YOUR HOST STARTED TALKING TO US. WEREN’T SURE IF SHE COULD BE TRUSTED. EDDIE FINDS HER ‘ATTRACTIVE’ The symbiotes were still learning

_My host also finds yours ‘attractive’ Venom._

‘Hey! Don’t tell him that G!’ Maia piped in blushing.

_It’s obvious dearest. Even Venom could tell, and he can be dense at times._

NOT TRUE AETHER. YOU ALWAYS HAVE A STICK UP YOUR ASS. Venom laughed whole heartedly.

“If it’s any consolation it is true what Vee says. I do think you’re attractive.” Eddie said coming through. The symbiotes both receded into their hosts.

“Well, now that we know each other, do you want to get something to eat?” Maia asked taking Eddies hand.

“Yeah, maybe seafood? My treat?” Eddie offered, feeling for his wallet. Maia noticed and laughed while Aether internally grinned.

“You’re going to need this Brock.” Maia said fishing it out from her small bag.

“How’d you get this?” He asked raising a brow. He had a feeling.

“Aether is exceptionally good at pick pocketing.” Maia confirmed.

“Well, normally Venom and I slam crooks and eat them whole, but I think we can make an exception for you.”

MAYBE WE WILL STILL SLAM YOU MAIA. IT WILL BE INTERESTING TOUCHING ANOTHER SYMBIOTE. Venom sounded as he popped out over Eddie’s shoulder. He rolled his eyes at Venom's comment.

“No wonder why Aether likes you so much. Perhaps Perhaps Perhaps~. Not tonight though, I’ve got work in the morning.” Maia smirked.

“I think we should just grab a bite for tonight then.” Eddie said shaking his thoughts.

“Good, are we taking your bike? Or did you ‘walk’ here Mr. Brock?” Maia asked leaning on Eddie playfully.

“The bike for sure. You'll sit in front of me." Eddie said smiling. Maia didn't mind it one bit, being able to feel him behind her made her feel even more secure. He smelled woodsy and was obviously very well built. When they arrived Eddie parked the cycle and they went inside holding hands.

Eddie ordered a seafood platter for Venom and Maia ordered three filets of dolphin fish. 

"This is damn good." She said finishing the first one. Eddie had asked for a private booth so that Venom could reveal himself to eat. Aether was perched a top Maia's shoulder being fed the second filet. Aether hadn't eaten a human for a week and was beginning to have cravings, hopefully Maia would go hunting. 

"You can say that again. So what do you do during the day?" Eddie asked feeling full after finishing the scallops on his plate. Venom had already scarfed down the rest of the food. 

"I work at a technical design firm. I draw intestines, veins and hearts all day. Not as exciting as investigative reporting. " Maia said chuckling.

"Oh no, that sounds really cool. I'm sure you're fantastic at it, plus I'm sure Aether appreciates the catalogue." Eddie said laughing. He felt his cheeks warm. 

EDDIE'S HEART RATE HAS INCREASED MAIA. 

Venom said lazing about the table seemingly satisfied with the meal. 

"Pretty sure mine has too Venom." Maia said looking into Eddie's eyes. They didn't do anything but that since their food was finished, it was nice sitting by the sea and looking into the others eyes. After a while Eddie broke the stare and stood up along with Maia. The waiter came by and Eddie paid for the two of them. 

"We should really do this again sometime. Maybe we could go see a movie or something? Next weekend?"

"I think that can be arranged. Maybe we could grab coffee afterwards at my place?"

"Yeah, that sounds great! Here's my number Maia." Eddie said writing something on a napkin. He could only imagine what would happen at her house. 

"I'll be giving you a call Brock." She said grinning. 

The two went their separate ways with giddiness on their minds. 


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia works her night job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venom isn't in this chapter, but will be in the next one!

The next night Maia stood on her apartments balcony looking out at the skyline of San Francisco.

“Aether, you ready to go?”

 _Of course, what is our task tonight?_ Aether’s silvery voice cleared Maia’s mind. Pick pocketing wasn’t considered a real job, she had to have something to put on her tax returns. Her contract of the night was a man who had beaten his wife for the last time.

“Bad Man Aether.” She said as Aether formed around her. She gave the symbiote directions as they flew through the air with an eerie grace. They had to stop at the contractors house to get directions first. Maia told Aether to slow them onto the woman’s house. She came outside of her house almost instantly when Maia knocked on her door.

 _She is frightened Maia._ Aether’s voice echoed into her skull.

“I saw it was you, so I know I’m alright. Charles almost broke into my house last night. He, he…” Andrea trembled as Maia took her into a hug. Aether emitted a calming aura to help her out.

“It’s alright, I’ll take care of him, he won’t bother you anymore,” She held her close trying to sooth her trembling. That man would pay for Andrea’s fear with every drop of blood he owned.

“Although I need to you to tell me where he could be.” Maia’s voice melded with an angry Aether.

“Thank you, thank you. I’ll make it worth your while! I know you don’t come cheap, I’ve been saving up.” Maia nodded, she felt bad about taking her money, she wished she didn’t need the money. The poor woman was really shaken. She looked at her legs and there were bruises all over them. Under all of her clothing there were scars from the man’s brutal ways.

“I should be the one thanking you Andrea.” Maia said letting her go.

“I get it, you need to eat too. Here, he moved here after I kicked him out.” Andrea said handing her a leaflet of paper.

“Alright. I’ll take care of it. You get some sleep Andrea, don’t call me with the number you have, contact me through this number.”

“I will Maia, you’re a good assassin.” She chuckled at this a little and went back inside her modest house.

“Aether, let’s go kill a man.” Maia said grinning wildly. Aether formed over her and they lept away into the night.

 

They arrived on top of the man’s small trailer landing without a sound. Aether was definitely a thief type symbiote as it granted Maia stealth and invisibility. Aether didn’t talk about Klyntar, but from what Maia understood Aether wasn’t the most popular symbiote. It explained why Aether was so close with Venom. Slight sounds from the trailer brought Maia away from her thoughts.

 _I’ll talk to you about my my past eventually Maia._ Aether’s voice sounded reserved and a little ashamed.

“It’s ok Aether. You don’t have to. Let’s focus.”

The sounds grew louder and it sounded like someone was thrashing in the trailer. With a extremely cautious step, Aether crept them to the door of the trailer and a tendril forced the door open. The man Maia was sent to off was disgustingly naked and waving a bear bottle.

“AY WHO Are yoU?” He asked in a drunken stupor.

“Your last sight. Andrea sent me my dear.” Maia said through Aether’s mask. She charged the man who didn’t give much of a fight. Aether’s tendrils became thin pieces of ice. that sliced right through him, cutting into the man like butter. No scream left his mouth as Aether devoured him leaving no trace of his filth.

 _He was terrible Maia, why couldn’t he have been a chocolatier?_ Aether asked giddily. In truth the symbiote could care less what kind of humans they consumed, so long as they did.

“Right about that,” Maia said trailing off as her eyes landed on a piece of paper. It read.

_YOU ARE TRAPPED._

“Aether!” Maia shouted as the trailer started smelling of gasoline. Aether formed and shot out of the trailer breaking through the door. Someone had known they were coming. Right as Aether escaped from the trailer it exploded into flames.

“HOLY FUCKING PICKLES AETHER” Maia shouted looking at the fire. They still held the note, hopefully they could get prints off of it. This wasn’t good, it meant a storm was brewing. Who was that man other than her abuser that Andrea sent them to kill?

“Aether, I think I want to see Eddie. Can you find them?” Maia asked. As powerful as Aether and her were, she was still somewhat shaken.

 _Yes Maia, I can. Are you going to ‘fuck’?_ Aether asked with a small smirk.

“Ehhhhhhh. We’ll see Aether.” Maia said, her face turning red.


	4. Yearning

Maia was definitely going to fuck Eddie Brock. Aether landed in front of Eddie’s apartment building and went inside. Aether sensed Venom at the top of the building, so they took the elevator up. Knocking on his door presented Maia with a confused Eddie Brock.

“Are you alright? You smell like fire!” He asked ushering her inside.

“A job went south, they knew we were coming.” Maia shrugged.

“What do you do exactly?” They went over to the worn couch and Maia sat down smelling Eddie in the upholstery. He really did smell good.

“I… do odd jobs. Kind of what you do, but for money.” Maia said avoiding his eyes.

“You’re an assassin for hire?” Eddie asked wearily.  
“Well yes. I…”

THAT IS SPECTACULAR MORSEL. Venom said forming over Eddie.

“Thank you Venom?” She really wasn’t sure how to react, no one other than her contracts responded positively to her work.

EDDIE, WE SHOULD BE ASSASSINS. BUT MORSEL, YOU SMELL OF FEAR? Venom trailed.

_We almost burned inside the trailer of our contract._

“Aether helped me out, thank god we’re faster together.” Eddie still looked worried and Maia leaned on his shoulder. She became more attuned to how well built he was. The tee-shirt he was wearing just covered upper arms. Venom picked up on her hormonal change the moment she laid her head onto Eddie.

“Well, if you need to you can stay here for the time being, I don’t think Venom would take very kindly to Aether being burned alive.” Maia looked around the apartment, it was homey, but nothing too luxurious like what her stipend afforded her. Eddie was right though, it wasn’t safe at her apartment alone even with Aether.

“I’ll actually take you up on that offer, I’ll take the couch.”

“Oh no, the bed is yours Maia.” Eddie said smiling earnestly, he really was a gentleman. She’d still have that thought even after rolling around with him~. She couldn’t process leaving him for something as menial as a job loss.She’d heard the news over her network, this Anne chick sounded like a bitch… Bringing Maia out of her thoughts her stomach rumbled.

I AM ALSO HUNGRY EDDIE. MAKE US TATER TOTS. The symbiote commanded hearing the rumble.

“I was actually thinking pizza today. Maia you like meat lovers?” Eddie said as Venom huffed. There was a certain sparkle in his eyes as he asked her.

“God you know it Eddie.” Maia said smirking.

Eddie chuckled and pulled out his cellphone to order. Maia got off of Eddie and went over to look inside the fridge There wasn’t much inside other than a few carrots and protein drinks. She pulled one out and looked at Eddie who nodded approval at her. Maia opened it and drained its contents in a matter of seconds, that pizza couldn’t come soon enough. She then went to the counter perching herself on it. Her protein craving reminded her of when Aether first attached to her, looking for a source of meat for hours until Aether wandered to a dairy farm in the country taking out three whole cows. Maia left the farmer a thick wad of 100.00s to cover it. She remembered seeing in the paper that three cows miraculously disappeared during the night leaving the farmer with 3000.00. She placed the empty carton down on the counter watched as Eddie got off the phone. He went over to stand extremely close in front of her.

“Is Aether drained?” Eddie laughed pleasantly. She felt the rumble of his chest even though they weren’t touching, Aether heightened her senses?

 _Maia, I smell a hormonal change within Eddie_. Aether said almost giddily, they really wanted Maia to get laid didn’t they?

“Not as much as I want to be.” Maia said wrapping her arms around his neck. He got closer to her, dangling legs beckoning him in. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of leggings, no point wearing too much with Aether’s cover.

“Well, let’s make that happen then.” Eddie said gathering Maia in his arms. Maia was scooped up and Eddie brought her into a soft kiss, intoxication lit them up as his tongue melded with hers.

“It’s nice to see that I’m not alone in this feeling.” Maia said lifting her tank top and bra over her head. Eddie gasped as her took her in. His hands glided over her sides and rested under her breasts kneading them.

“I, We’ve wanted you for a while Maia. Venom helped me a lot in finally acting upon it.” Eddie said kissing her again. Maia’s world was burning with heavenly fire as he touched her. Every part of her craved his exquisite touch. She could feel how bothered she was, soiling her panties.

“I’m glad he did, though if you hadn’t Aether would have drove me to do something drastic. They really like you.” Maia’s laugh rolling into a pleasured sigh. She guided his hand down her leggings to feel hot wet she was.

“Enough talking for now though.” Eddie said as he felt her soaking need. He pulled his hand out and licked his fingers.

“Mmm… Eddie.” She moaned as he slid himself down and took one of her breasts into his mouth sucking on a hardened nipple, massaging the other.

“It’s been too long Maia. I need you.” Eddie said pulling back to throw his black tee-shirt off.

WAS I NOT SATISFYING ENOUGH EDDIE? Venom asked with a grin as he sunk back into his host.

“V-Very much so love. I’ve just missed…” Eddie was cut off as Maia sunk both of her hands deep into Eddie’s sweat pants cutting the man off. He groaned as her hands found his cock grasping it roughly. She gripped the base and stroked it with just enough pressure to make Eddie buck his hips into her hands. She tsked and drew her hands away, but not completely out of his sweatpants.

TEASING, I LIKE YOU MORSEL.

“I’ll be doing a lot more than teasing Ven, I think your host will like this a lot.” Maia slipped off the sweatpants and boxers freeing his eager cock. Maia playfully shoved him away and walked Eddie back over to the couch and pushed him down stepping back to make a show of her taking off her leggings tossing them over Eddie’s head. She watched his cock bob with need. It had to have been sculpted just for her, she looked at how incredibly well designed it was. She shivered with anticipation.

‘Aether? Can you protect me down there?’ Maia wondered to the symbiote.

 _Yes Maia, I have you covered._ Aether echoed to her with glee. She shimmied off her panties and tossed them away. When she did she felt Aether covering her walls inside her, thank God for symbiote condoms.

“God you’re so beautiful.” Eddie said beginning to stroke his cock.

“Oh no, that won’t do.~” She said walking over to him, her bare hips catching his attention. She stood in between his open legs making the confused man look up at her. His hand stopped.

“I need that cock inside me Eddie, not in your hand.” Maia straddled him feeling his sizeable cock against her wet slit.

“Think I can help you with that…” Eddie trailed as he felt again her with his hand. Venom got curious as he didn’t exactly understand female anatomy. A tendril came from Eddie and felt her underside rubbing against her clit making the woman writhe to their touch.

“Venom, oh God.” She half moaned. Eddie lifted her from him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Venom’s curiosity wasn’t fully sated as he carefully put the tendril up Maia’s opening making her gasp. It felt long and smooth as it prodded around inside of her. Venom took her mewls as encouragement and wriggled the tendril around touching every inch of her inside. Eddie could tell she was incredibly close to cumming.

“Ven, leave her for me.” Eddie panted as he placed her on his bed kissing her fiercely.

FINE EDDIE. Venom said his tendril leaving the woman whimpering.

“I need you.” She moaned looking incredibly vulnerable laying on his bed. She spread her legs wide as Eddie crawled over her, cock inches from her wetness.

“Then have me you shall.” Eddie said pushing himself into her. Maia was caught off guard with how monstrous his cock was. He was only halfway inside her when she felt nearly full.

“I want all of you Eddie.” He was not one to turn down his lady’s request so he groaned pushing himself all the way into her throbbing cunt. She struggled against him and two of Venom’s tendrils wrapped around her arms pinning her to the bed. She loved being taken by the two beings. Perhaps Venom would lead the next time, one could only wonder what that tongue could do. He thrusted into her harder and harder feeling her walls grip him with Aether intensifying the sensation.

“Oh God, Eddie you’re so big.” Maia shouted. Eddie watched her breasts bounce as he thrusted into her, his pace only speeding.

“MmmMmMMm. You’re so tight around me Maia, fuck! Yes…” Eddie said losing himself in her as he bent down to suck on her breast. Maia was close to cumming over his massive cock when he savagely pulled out of her.

“Now I want you to beg for me Maia.” Eddie said almost breathlessly. He pulled her to him, Venom’s tendrils retreating back into him while he kissed her fiercely. When they broke for air she looked into his eyes and almost yelled. This was purely Venom’s idea to edge the both of them just to see the results of his genius.

“Please! Please God please fuck me. I need that masterful cock. I want it!” This was enough for Eddie as he thrusted himself back into her still the hardest he’d been. His new pace was relentless as he brushed her pleasure hard with each confident stroke. They were both on the brink of cumming while they kissed each other furiously. Maia couldn’t clearly remember the last time she had made love so passionately with a man. Aether was above average in the love making area, but Eddie’s passion and desire were unparalleled. He must have really missed a woman’s touch even though Maia was sure Venom could take care of his host. His thrusting didn’t stop until she felt him lurch into her. Aether collected the hot cum that spilled from his buried cock.

“Fuck Eddie. You’re amazing.” Maia said as Eddie laid next to her. She could no longer hear his heartbeat in the whirl of passion they just felt.

WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE WHAT I CAN TRULY DO TO YOU MORSEL. Venom said before Eddie could respond.

“Oh I’m sure you’re fantastic Ven.” Maia smirked at Venom’s floating head. Eddie was warn out, Anne couldn’t take him that well. He thought that Venom was the only one who could truly satiate his hunger for release, but he was proven wrong.

“Maia, I don’t ever want to let you go.” Eddie said before pulling her to him. They were relishing in the peace of cumming when the doorbell rung. That must have been the pizza.

“I’ll get it.” Eddie said asking Venom to move get the blood pumping again. As he got out of bed Eddie hadn’t bothered with sweatpants and was one hundred percent naked as he opened the door. Maia giggled as the pizza man’s gaze widened looking at what had just dominated her moments prior.

“Here you go sir.” The boy said blushing mad. Eddie gave him a small smirk and handed him a twenty for his tip. He closed the door and brought the pizzas inside. He ordered one for Venom because he knew his love would be hungry as always. Maia took a piece out of the box when he set it on the blankets she had settled under. Eddie scooted in next to her and took a slice eating it ravenously.

“Oh boy you were hungry, weren’t you?” Maia asked amused at how fast he wolfed down the next slice. Venom on the other hand had already devoured his pizza coming out to rest on Maia’s lap hoping for anything she dropped. Venom reminded her of a dog, a hyper sexual and incredibly intelligent dog.

 _I prefer live meat Maia, not dead chunks on wheat._ Aether said trailing out from her scoffing at the pizza.

I AGREE WITH YOU AETHER, BUT HUMANS ARE WEAK AT THE IDEA OF EATING RAW.

“I’m not sure I can one hundred percent agree with you Ven.” Maia chuckled laying back on the pillows.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORSEL? Venom asked looking up at her.

“It means that I plan on dining on her in the future.” Eddie said leaning back on the pillows with her. He put the rest of the pizza on the ground, it would inevitably end up being consumed by Venom later that night.

 _You have much to learn about humans Venom._ Aether said with a smirk.

“Ven, can you turn the lights out?” Eddie asked lazily. He pulled Maia close to him spooning her from behind as the lights flickered off.


	5. Update

IMPORTANT UPDATE.

I’ve been really heckin busy lately and I’m trying to work on New chapters and so far I have 5 partway through even though it’s a bit short. I promise to update in the near future whether that be next week or the week after! I WILL FINISH THIS GOD DAMN IT!!! To tide you over you can read some of my one shots!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late posting but Sophomore year is kicking my ass. More will follow I promise!

The next morning Maia woke curled up in Eddie’s arms, Venom and Aether were melded together on the both of them acting as blankets. She turned her head and kissed Eddie softly. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

“Hey you.” 

Maia stretched and settled back into his arms. 

“Hey. yourself.” She said sighing contentedly. 

“What do you want to do today?” He asked kissing her softly. 

“I’d say you, but I already have.” She giggled kissing him back. 

_ Maia, I hate to ruin what's about to happen but we should figure out who left that note.  _

Aether was always the voice of reason. Knowing her symbiote was right, Maia sighed and untangled herself from him.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Eddie asked sitting up with her. Maia drank him in for probably the one hundredth time. Her mind was telling her to devour the man sitting next to her. As much as she wanted to they really should be figuring out what was threatening Maia and Aether’s lives. 

“We really need to get to the bottom of our little mystery.” With a somewhat worried look she bit her lip and slowly got up from the bed. Her back was turned to Eddie as he watched her figure carefully put its clothes back on. She looked back to see him staring, not really processing what she just said. She gave him a half hearted smile. He really was just out of a dream, how could someone not fall head over heels for him?

_ Eddie, we are concerned about our well being.  _ Aether said snapping him out of his trance. 

“Right, Right. Let’s go back there, together. Maybe my investigative reporter skills will come in handy.” Eddie said getting out of bed. He was fully hard, not surprising because the woman before him was also soaking.

YOU WISH TO FUCK AGAIN DO YOU NOT? OUR ATTENTION TO YOUR SAFETY CAN WAIT.

Venom made a god damn good point. With a malicious grin, Venom slipped back into Eddie. Silence overtook the both of them as they just stared with wide eyes at each other. 

“He’s right ya know.” Eddie said looking to the side breaking eye contact. More silence followed and just as Eddie was about to say something about how beautiful Maia looked she leapt right back onto the bed. Eddie and her made contact again and he pulled her on top of him. Lifting both her bra and top off as fast as he could manage. Aether swiftly took care of her leggings. 

“I love our symbiotes.” They said in tandem before attacking each other’s lips. Maia climbed up Eddie’s body and felt his cock drag under her as she ground her hips into his, feeling his cock ready at her entrance. 

“God we can practically smell your lust Maia.” Eddie snarled with Venom in his voice. She’d be lying if she sad that wasn’t incredibly attractive the way Venom came through Eddie’s voice. She gasped as Eddie forcefully flipped their positions staring into her eyes with Venom’s pupils. 

HE WAS TAKING TOO LONG. Venom said as he thrust their long and extremely hard cock into her. Maia had no complaints as she took every last inch of them into her. Aether was sitting back enjoying all the sensation their host was feeling not wanting to spoil the moment with their words. Venom’s controlled thrusts were somewhat restrained thanks to Eddie not wanting to hurt the woman, but of course she didn’t want any of that. The steady pace would have to escalate at least 7 floors for her liking. 

“E-Venom. Harder… HARDER.” Maia said working her hips with Eddie/Venom’s thrusts. Venom was elated hearing this and took even more control of his host as tendrils shot out to work her breasts after his host had watched them long enough. Eddie’s cock swelled with Venom’s help filling every inch of the woman’s aching pussy as it pumped into her repeatedly. Venom drawing it out just enough for her to feel its sensation and then slamming it right back with an unearthly precision. Maia could barely restrain herself from coming so soon, and hearing the slap of skin from the force of Eddie/Venom’s thrusts only made her moan louder.

“God, you’re so perfect.” He said barely keeping his composure. Maia’s fingers gripped into the sheets as Aether amplified the pleasure their host felt. The room according to them both was filled with a carnal need for release as the two quite literally banged it out. Venom stimulated everything Maia couldn’t and his host could never complain. Eddie eventually felt himself seize and Venom shotgunned their hot cum into Maia as Aether disposed of it. Feeling them release into her set Maia off and her walls completely clamped down onto their still very erect cock as she spammed around it feeling the height of her high. Venom receded into his host and let him deftly thrust the rest of himself into Maia.

“If you keep treating me like that I’m never going to want to leave.” Maia said groaning as Eddie pulled himself out carefully.

_ We must eventually Maia. _

‘I know Aether, you’re right.’ Maia thought in admittance. 

“I don’t think I ever want you to, not too many people know what’s it like to have a… second mind.” He said pulling her to him once more. Maia smiles warmly to herself as she settled again. The warmth of the sun sat upon their figures as they rested. 

“I want to be with you too Eddie, I think we both do.”

AETHER, IS THIS TRUE?

Venom asked appearing out of Eddie. His eyes stared deeply into Maia’s causing Aether to come out as well. 

_ You really are dense.  _

Aether chuckled to themself as Venom narrowed his eyes. They just retreated back into Maia. 

“Eddie, can we talk about this after we figure out what’s going on?” Maia asked without Aether insisting on her getting laid in that very moment.

“Of course, where should we start?” He asked letting the woman sit up and actually gather her clothing. 

“Aether’s telling me that we should go back to the scene and investigate. I think it’s a solid idea.” Eddie smiled unevenly and went over to his closet pulling a black tee-shirt on. The thought of tackling Eddie again crossed the woman’s mind, but she decided it was best to get to the task at hand. As soon as the two of them had put a sufficient amount of clothing on they went into the kitchen.

“You want something to eat Maia?” Eddie asked pulling an egg carton out of the fridge.

“Yeah sure, can I help with anything?” Maia asked watching Eddie take some silverware out.

“Can you get the paper plates in that cabinet over there?” He asked as Venom’s tendril pointed. The woman nodded and fetched two plates setting them down on the small table. The two ate breakfast in each other’s company with pleasant silence as their symbiotes spoke to their hosts.

EDDIE I AM NOT WORRIED ABOUT WHAT PLAGUES OUR MORSEL AND AETHER

‘I know bud, with us on her side whoever’s messing with them will stop.’ Eddie said to Venom digging into his eggs, Venom made sure to add as much protein powder as he could before his host noticed. His host’s body needed something to keep his muscles functioning. The two ate in relative silence sharing light conversation with their respective symbiotes. Eddie was the one to break the silence this time.

“Venom thinks it’s a good idea that I tell you more about myself, before I met Ven that is.” He said sipping his drink. Maia nodded crossing her leg and leaning back in the chair. 

“Well, I was a reporter as you might know. I did a show that exposed corruption. I was pretty good at it.” Eddie seemed to reminisce before talking again,

“I loved exercising, still do, even though Venom makes it a lot easier to stay in shape.” He laughed eating the rest of the eggs. 

“With my line of work it was easy to see corruption, and very easy to stay in shape. So I can totally see why you’d want to be a reporter about that kind of thing.” Maia smiled getting up and taking both of their plates to the sink. 

“Oh hey, I should get that!” Eddie said getting up as Maia started scrubbing the plates. 

“No, for all you two have done for us I can do the measly dishes.” She said as Aether put the dishes into the modest dishwasher. The symbiote didn’t mind domestic chores and they did most of them when Maia was asleep. 

“Now that breakfast is over, do you want to head out?” Eddie asked grabbing his leather jacket from the rack.

“Yeah that sounds good to me. I’m ready to get to the bottom of this.” Maia said as thoughts of vengeance flashed within her mind. Aether supportively gripped her hand. The two went down to the garage and left for the trailer.  

 


End file.
